The Wizard Diaries
by QQfluttershyQQ
Summary: Grace comes home from Wizarding school to see her best friends Damon, Stephan, Elena, and Bonnie. But strange things start to occur when she returns. Missing girls, strange voices, dark magic...it's almost like she never left Hogwarts. Will the friends be able to solve the mysteries the strange town of Mystic Falls holds? Please let me know what you think...!


Grace stepped out of her Uber only to be greeted by a cold gust of wind. A shiver made its way down her spine. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk.

The cold air was making the blood rush to her lips. She dug in her pocket only to remember she had left her Chapstick on the train. She licked her lips. Grace couldn't help but smile, it felt like home… and it was good to be home. As the Uber driver drove off, Grace made her way up the steps to her Condo.

Technically it wasn't hers. It was a gift left to her after her grandmother passed away. Her Grandmother had bought it years before she died for Grace. No one had even known of its existence until the reading of the will. Grace pushed that thought down because she knew the more she thought about it the harder it would be to keep from crying.

She set down her bags and fished in her purse until she heard the jingle of her keys. Her hands clasped around the cold metal and she dragged them out of the mess. The door gave a click as it unlocked. She stepped through the threshold and took another deep breath.

Her condo was old and rustic with red bricks on the exterior and interior. Also, it was large. Three stories, three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms. The third story was supposed to be another bedroom, but it was more like an attic, so Grace very rarely ever went up there. She hadn't the slightest idea why her grandmother bought her a condo, much less one so big. It's not like she had any intent on living with anyone.

It was, however, useful for when her friends Bonnie, Elena, Damon, and Stephan came to visit. Grace closed the door behind her. White sheets still covered all of the furniture. She dropped her bags, pulled the sheet off of the sofa and plopped down.

It was so good to be home again. Six months. That's only two semesters at Hogwarts, but it felt like so much longer. Grace loved school, but she missed her friends, and she missed silence. There was always some kind of noise somewhere at Hogwarts, but here…there was silence. She shut her eyes and let herself relax for a moment.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to be done with school. On one hand, it's nice to say you finished school…but on the other hand… now she was stuck in the muggle world until her next visit.

It's not as if she was completely on her own though. Her best friend, Bonnie was a witch. Unlike Grace, Bonnie did not attend Hogwarts, nor did she have any desire to. Her Grandmother taught her all of her magic. Bonnie had been practicing magic much longer than Grace, and it showed.

While their magic was much different from each other's, there were moments when their practice overlapped. Those were some of Grace's favorite memories. In fact, they even started a garden in Bonnie's back yard. Grace would cast a herbivicus charm, to make things grow, and Bonnie would make it rain shortly after. They probably had one of the most impressive gardens in the state.

There was also Damon and Stephan Salvatore. They were brothers, and also vampires. Grace met them through Bonnie.

Then she met Elena through Stephan, who was her boyfriend. She was the only true Muggle of their group. Although Stephan had said something about turning her after they eventually got married. She wasn't entirely sure about what was going on with that situation anymore, downside to being gone for 6 months.

Grace's head popped up.

She had Damon watching her cat, Luna, while she was away. He lived the closest out of all of her friends, not that anyone really lived all that far. Over the years, she had become fairly close to Damon. He had really helped her when her grandma had passed. When she went to wizarding school, he kept in constant contact with her. He even bought an owl just so that he could send her mail.

She had a choice to bring a pet with her, but Luna wasn't really one for traveling, so she left her here in Damon's care. Grace got back a few days earlier than she said she would. This was basically just to avoid having a "surprise" welcome back party.

It was odd that her overly large fluffy white cat had not yet greeted her.

Grace danced up onto her feet and looked around for a moment, waiting to hear Luna's light meow, or see a flash of white prance by. Grace lightly stepped upstairs to see if maybe Luna had crawled under one of the beds. She poked her head under her bed. Her long straight blonde hair fell in her face. She brushed it aside only to find that Luna was not there. After checking all of the other bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room and the attic, she still couldn't find Luna. If something had happened to her, Damon would have let her know…right? Grace lightly jogged down stairs and dug her phone out of her bag. She quickly dialed Damon's number. Damon picked up on the first ring.

"Came home from little witch school early, did we?" Damon asked. Grace could practically hear his smirk. She had missed his voice so much. During school she was so busy with her studies she rarely had a moment to sneak off and talk on the phone.

His voice sounded so familiar. She smiled unintentionally and rolled her eyes.

"Hey damon, yeah… sorry, I was trying to avoid-" Grace started before getting cut off by Damon's laugh through the phone.

"Yourrrr inevitable suprise party that Bonnie and Elena are throwing you tonight? You realize you aren't the only witch, right?"

Grace let out a breath of frustration. She should have known better.

"Damon! Why wouldn't you warn me?!"

"Because you decided to not tell me you were coming home early, Grace. Besides, this _is_ me warning you. I stole your cat so that you would have to call me, and now I'm outside."

A knock at the door made Grace jump. He head shot up. She slowly raised herself from where she had been sitting and walked over to the door. She looked out the peep hole to see Damon holding her cat with a big cheesy smile spread across his face. She smiled, hung up the phone and opened the door.

"You hung up on me?" Damon said while plastering a fake frown on his face. Damon gently put Luna onto the ground, and with superhuman speed jumped onto the sofa.

Grace gave Luna a quick pat on the head and closed the door.

Damon put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Ah…some great memories of getting drunk and passing out on this couch."

Grace crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She tapped her foot while glaring at Damon.

He peeked an eye open to look at her.

"Six months, and no hug?" she asked.

He smiled as if he knew that was exactly what she was waiting for. With a graceful jump off the couch, he took three large steps towards her and enveloped her in a large bear hug that lifted her off the ground and made her giggle with joy. She could feel Damon's smile. It felt so right, so familiar, so warm. She had missed her home, her friends, and especially Damon's hugs.

Damon finally set her down and walked over to the pantry where he began pulling out bags with food in them.

"So what's all this?" Grace asked while peaking into one of the bags. Damon swatted her hand away. She pouted.

"It's for _your_ party. Also, Bonnie finally figured out how to put a cloak over the condo, so this is officially a magic zone. Now there are no excuses as to why you can't show off what you learned at school." He tapped her on the nose playfully.

Damon took out a few pots and pans. Grace was actually pretty excited about the cloak. She never got to practice her magic outside of the school, due to Wizard laws. She'd have to remember to thank Bonnie for that one later.

With one single fluid movement, Damon swooped up Grace and placed her on the sofa. Then with super human speed he switched on the television and opened a bottle of wine that was in one of the bags. He walked over to Grace while pouring some type of red wine into one of her large wine glasses Elena had given her as a gift one year.

Grace smiled as he handed her the glass. He smiled politely back.

"So does this mean I'm not allowed to help?" She asked looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. He could tell she was trying to make him feel guilty. With crossed arms he peered down at her.

"Ohhh no, none of that. You've been at school for six months, Grace. You will sit here and watch Muggle television while drinking Muggle drinks. You are about to be submersed back into the mugggle world… by your vampire and witch friends." Damon laughed at the last part and so did Grace.

She took a sip of the wine. The liquid danced over her taste buds. It tasted strong, fruity...and expensive. Damon knew her well. He threw a soft throw blanket over her legs and continued his mission he had started in the kitchen. She threw her attention towards the television. Clearly Damon had been watching television here because the tv had turned onto Fox News. Grace hated watching the news, especially Fox. She left it on the station mainly just to catch up on things happening in the muggle world.

Damon had already filled her in on all things Trump. Plus he was all over the Wizard World as well. It was a huge story, 'Bridge Troll Somehow Escapes Wizarding World and Becomes the New Leader of Millions of Muggles," was plastered over every enchanted newspaper for months.

The currently story on Fox, however, had nothing to do with Trump. It was a missing persons report. She turned up the volume and took another sip of wine.

"Three young women in the last three months have gone missing from their homes. There are no suspects at this time. If you have any information regarding-"

She muted the television.

"Hey, Damon, do you know anything about this?" Grace said over her shoulder knowing that he was most likely listening in. He stopped chopping for a second, then continued,

"Well I didn't eat them if that's what you're thinking…"

Grace almost spit out her wine. She swallowed and finally managed to get out,

"That's _not_ what I meant-"

"I know, I'm only joking. I'm not sure actually. It's not like there's a _Vampire Facebook,_ so if it is a bloodsucker, it's one Stephan and I don't know. We've been looking into it, Stephan more than I, but we can't find anything."

Pictures of the girls started flashing across the screen and the sudden overwhelming feeling of deje vu swept over Grace. She had never seen any of them before in her life...but somehow she _knew_ them...


End file.
